


Diplomat [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Daredevil (Comics)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last minute Yuletide madness. Foggy Nelson thinks about his choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diplomat [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Diplomat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/220299) by [rivkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivkat/pseuds/rivkat). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/mrbq)

Download: [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/diplomat) | 3.9 MB | 05:43


End file.
